gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Experts 2
Fighting Experts is a second main installment of the series. It will be released in arcades, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. It will be published and developed by Blue Tiger. Plot Demon of Shame's demise Demon of Shame was host of the first tournament and brought other fighters around the globe, seeking out to test their skills. During the finals, Bold Ninja and the Demon of Shame were the remaining contestants, fought in the battle. After this Bold Ninja became the winner of the first tournament and destroyed his dominance. After he defeated the Demon of Shame, he gave him judgement himself and killed him with the finishing strike. Eventually he carried his corpse and threw him into the bottomless pit. Finally he claimed his revenge and freed every slave from captivity, nourished him and sent them back to the earth safely. During the interference, the abstract entity which was known as Destruction, tempted to destroy Bold Ninja, but was vanquished by him after a long battle. Rise of the Necromonger Two years later Necromonger became the successor of the Underrealm. He hosted the second tournament, increase dominance and also installed chaos around the world. Bold Ninja knew that the Underrealm has its heir. He again joined the tournament to finish him off along with Trevor Fox, Greg Prototype and Sharpshooter. he knew that the Demon of Shame might return. Gameplay The game explains you the rules. It shows the health bars which is the maximum of 150%. The player must fight the opponent when the round starts. If the player defeats the opponent, then he/she wins. When the time is up the combatant who has a large amount of health wins. There are 6 varieties of attack buttons, for 3 punches, light punch, average punch and heavy punch and also 3 kick buttons, light kick, medium kick and heavy kick. Characters Returning Characters * Bloodsucker * Bold Ninja * Demon of Shame (Unlockable) * Elektra Newton * Test Dummy (Unlockable) * Trevor Fox New Characters * Chip * Cody Wang (Unlockable) * Combat Soldier * Daniel Anderson (Unlockable) * Dementor (Unlockable) * Dexter Irvin * Dirk Decoy * Eddy Crews (Unlockable) * Greg Prototype (Unlockable) * Hugo Ryder * Isabella Irvin * Jacob Dudley * Jessica McCoy (Unlockable) * Lori Parker (Unlockable) * Morphing Mutant (Unlockable) * Mujoe Uchida * Necromonger (Unlockable) * Phantom (Unlockable) * Putrid Pirate (Unlockable) * Richard Jenkins * Scaremonger (Unlockable) * Sharpshooter * Silly Billy (Unlockable) * Yakuza Fujimoto (Unlockable) Fighting Arenas * Abandoned House - U.S.A * Amusement Park - Canada * Bold Ninja's Throne Room - Orderrealm * Cemetery - Underrealm * Courtyard (Castle) - Murkland * Cursed Cemetery - Underrealm * Karate Studio - Northern Ireland * Las Vegas - U.S.A * Library - England * Military Airport - Russia * Military Yard - U.S.A * Outer Space - Unknown * Pagoda View - China * Rooftops - U.S.A * Skatepark - England * Training Stage - Unknown Mode Select * Arcade Mode * VS Mode * Tournament Mode * Time Attack * Survival Mode * Training Mode * Theater Mode * Options Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Games